


Impatience

by raggirare



Category: Cocoa Otoko
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Showers made people impatient, Shogo noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The water was scalding, leaving their skin red and hot even without the wandering hands. The bathroom was filled with steam, making it near impossible to see anything, but that didn’t really matter when they had their eyes closed and were going by only what they could feel.

The younger man’s body felt almost feminine beneath his hands, with his slim arms and definite waist and long fingers that felt so soft and delicate running over his chest. The way his own name escaped the rapper’s lips in a soft purr against his ear made him shiver and he returned the favour by sliding one hand lower and lower down the smaller man’s back to knead an asscheek and push their hips closer together.

He swallowed down a moan when the bathroom door suddenly opened and the steam was sucked out into the hallway.

“Figures you two’d start without me.”

A loud laugh escaped but neither of the shower’s occupants moved apart. “Sorry, Shogo,” the bassist apologized between his laughter. “Takuya got impatient.”

“Says the one who started groping me the second he was in the shower!” Takuya protested and softly hit Kei’s chest with a pout, though he still didn’t move away. “Mou, Sho-chan, hurry up. You know how Kei gets when he’s impatient.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Even with the urging, Shogo took his time in unbuttoning his shirt and wiggling out of his pants and underwear. He threw his clothes onto the pile already started by the other two and climbed into the shower behind Kei, whom he poked in the back. “Oi. You. You’re in the wrong spot. Stop hogging him.”

The bassist looked back over his shoulder at him and smirked. “No.” He said and looked away again. He returned his attention to Takuya, his mouth attaching to the rapper’s neck and a faded mark that he’d left the last time they had all had the opportunity to share a shower like this.

Shogo frowned at being left out but shrugged off. “Fine, if you wanna play like that…” He stepped closer to Kei and pressed right up behind him. His hands slowly ran down the taller man’s sides to his hips before sliding around to his stomach. One hand stayed there while the other dropped and the guitarist couldn’t help the almost feral smirk at the moan Kei failed to stop as calloused fingers dragged over his hardening length.

“Wh-Where’s Kenken?” Takuya gasped out as two large hands began to knead his ass again and pull his hips forward. The contact was different this time, what with Shogo’s hand there as well, but the didn’t stop the youngest of them from moaning and rubbing his hips there to get whatever friction he could.

“Kenken’s asleep on the couch,” Shogo said simply, his other hand dropping from Kei’s stomach to give Takuya the same treatment the bassist was receiving.

Kei chuckled and closed his eyes. “What did you do to him?” He asked, one hand running through Takuya’s hair, the other teasing at the rapper’s entrance.

Shogo smirked and kissed Kei’s back. “I still give better blowjobs than Kou-chan,” he bragged. He kissed the taller man’s back again then dragged his teeth down his spine, his hips rubbing teasingly against Kei’s ass. “And no, you don’t get one. If anything, it’s Takkun’s turn. I still haven’t given him one. Ever. Whereas all of you have had two or three.”

“Yeah, but that’s because we agreed that we were only going to introduce Takuya to things at a pace he felt comfortable with,” Kei pointed out and rolled his hips back into Shogo’s teasing. “We only just reached handjobs and more than one other person at a time. I think we still have a bit of waiting until his first blowjob.”

“Uh… I’m right here, remember?” Takuya frowned at them both as best he could then looked down at the hand curled around his arousal. “If you two don’t do something, I’m gonna go ask Kenken.”

Shogo and Kei both froze and stared at him, and then suddenly, Takuya was between them both, his back to Kei and the bassist’s arms around his waist.

Takuya gulped when his eyes met Shogo’s, the guitarist slowly sinking to his knees in front of him, smirking up at him the entire time.

“Relax,” Shogo murmured and kissed his stomach. One hand ran down the outside of Takuya’s leg while the other reached up to squeeze one of his hands. “Kei will hold you.”

Takuya wasn’t sure why that was necessary but he was glad Kei was there when he felt hot breath on his erection and a slow tongue licked over the tip and his knees instantly turned to jelly. His ability to keep himself upright disappeared completely when Shogo’s mouth closed around the tip completely a second later and _sucked_. He let Kei take all his weight, dropped his head forward and moaned. And again at another suck.

Then Takuya made the mistake of opening his eyes. Somewhere between meeting Shogo’s still smirking gaze, the feel of Shogo taking more and more of him into his mouth and the firm suck that the guitarist gave once he had the entire length in as deep as he could, Takuya’s gut twisted and he came with a loud moan. He couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed by how quickly it had happened, too busy enjoying the sheer euphoria of his orgasm to notice any other emotion he should be feeling or Shogo quietly spitting his release to the shower floor to be washed away.

“Geez, Shogo,” Kei complained, readjusting his hold on the rapper’s still limp body. “Did you have to wear him out completely?”

Shogo shrugged and took a share of Takuya’s weight, hooking one of his friend’s arms around his shoulders. “Well, you did say he was getting impatient.” He pointed out before kissing Takuya’s cheek. “How was that?” A wordless nod. “Want to go lie down?” A pause then another nod and Shogo laughed. “Come on then. Let’s get you to bed. Kei, gimme a hand?”

Kei hesitated a moment before slowly helping Shogo get Takuya out of the shower. He didn’t bother to turn the water off or dry any of them, simply grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Takuya and helped him to bed.

Once he was dried and curled up under his blankets, Kei pressed up against Shogo’s back and rest his chin on the guitarist’s head. “My turn?” he asked hopefully.

Shogo grinned and turned around to kiss his shoulder. “Your turn.”


End file.
